Boeken, Albert
Albert Boeken werd geboren op 1 maart 1891 in Amsterdam op de Singel 108. Van 1909 tot 1916 volgde Boeken de opleiding bouwkunde aan de Technische Hogeschool in Delft. Nadat hij deze studie zonder noemenswaardige problemen doorlopen had keerde hij terug naar Amsterdam waar hij bleef wonen tot zijn dood in 1951. Boeken wordt in de literatuur omschreven als een zeer veelzijdig mens die werd gedreven door twee eigenschappen, namelijk zijn onderzoekersgeest, die gevoed werd met een drang tot wetenschappelijke objectiviteit, en zijn kunstenaarsgeest, die gevoed werd door een creatieve fantasie. In de architectuur en aanverwante activiteiten kon Boeken al zijn talenten, energie en interesses kwijt. Uit zijn actieve verenigingsleven, zijn vele publicaties en zijn dagboekaantekeningen is op te maken dat Boeken zeer begaan was met de ontwikkeling en de toekomst van de maatschappij in het algemeen en de architectuur (en stedenbouw) in het bijzonder. Zijn diagnose van de maatschappij kan gezien worden als de rode draad in zijn opvattingen. Zijn ideeën over de bij deze veranderde maatschappij passende architectuur hebben gedurende zijn leven nogal wat veranderingen ondergaan. Boekens leven speelde zich af tegen een woelig historisch decor. Maar liefst twee wereldoorlogen en de dynamische consequenties van de industrialisering vormen de omstandigheden waarin Boeken zijn weg probeerde te vinden. Deze oorlogen en de op alle terreinen van het maatschappelijk leven doorwerkende invloeden van de oprukkende technologische massacultuur, kunnen gezien worden als stimulans tot de betrokkenheid van architect Boeken bij de maatschappij. Toen tijdens zijn studie de Eerste Wereldoorlog uitbrak, wond Boeken zich in zijn dagboeken op over 'de absurditeit van de hedendaagsche mens en de hedendaagsche maatschappij'. Reeds op dat moment sprak hij de wens uit alles te veranderen, zodat niet macht, maar menselijkheid de maatschappij zou domineren. Wat later in zijn leven, in de loop van de jaren twintig, verschoof de aandacht van Boeken volledig naar het vraagstuk van de verantwoordelijkheden van de architect. De maatschappij werd nu door hem beschouwd als een vast gegeven dat de uitgangspunten en het materiaal bood voor het bepalen en uitvoeren van de taak van de architect: het verbeteren van de kwaliteit van de leefomgeving van de mens. In 1935 schreef Boeken hierover het volgende in de Telegraaf: 'De nieuwe wereld van de architect is niet een wereld van andere vormen, maar een wereld van nieuwe verlangens, die nieuwe opgaven stellen en van nieuw weten en kunnen dat nieuwe middelen schept. En tenslotte een wereld van de Nieuwe Geest'. Boeken probeerde zijn ideeën en idealen te verwezenlijken door zich actief in te zetten in commissies en verenigingen, zoals Architectura et Amicitia, 'De 8', 'Groep 32', schoonheidscommissie 'Oude Stad' en de Stichting 'Bouwen van Woning tot Stad'. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog nam Boeken een meer pragmatische houding aan die wordt getypeerd door de laatste regels van zijn laatste dagboek: 'Het is 1950 geworden. Groep '32 is legende geworden en wij hebben het allemaal veel te druk om ons nog te kunnen bezighouden met legendes. Veel te druk met echt werk, waarnaar de tweeendertigers zo lang tevergeefs hunkerden, met echte verenigingen, met echte supervisie- en schoonheidscommissie-machtsposities.' Opleiding en leertijd Albert Boeken studeerde bouwkunde aan de Delftse Technische Hogeschool. De studie tot bouwkundigingenieur heeft hij tot eigen verbazing zonder problemen doorlopen van 1909 tot 1916. Naarmate het einde van de studie naderde, verbaasde Boeken zich erover dat hij ondanks dat hij steeds minder hard was gaan werken, en ook werk van mindere kwaliteit afleverde, toch het vertrouwen van de docenten niet verloor en goede beoordelingen bleef krijgen. In 1910 behaalde hij zijn propedeuse. Na het behalen van zijn kandidaats, in 1913, zette hij zijn studie voort als tekenaar op architectenbureau Baanders. In 1916 studeerde Boeken af bij J.A.G. van der Steur en J.F. Klinkhamer. Klinkhamer had een opleiding aan de polytechnische school gehad en doceerde onder anderen de burgerlijke bouwkunst. Hij was rationalistisch georiënteerd en was van mening dat de ideale bouwmeester de gaven van de constructeur en de artiest in zich verenigde. Hij beschouwde utiliteitswerken a ls hedendaagse monumenten. Verscheidene van zijn studenten, zoals bijvoorbeeld J.B. van Loghem werden later voormannen van het Nieuwe Bouwen. Uit zijn dagboek blijkt dat Boeken niet erg tevreden was over zijn opleiding. In de praktijk moest hij meermalen toegeven dat hij (technische) kennis ontbeerde: 'Wat mij trof was het bedroevend peil van vakkennis waarop Delft mij afgeleverd heeft: onvoldoende over de geheele linie. Dat is mijn schuld geweest, maar toch zeker ook de schuld van de Technische Hogeschool. Ik heb er alle stadia van mijn praktijk bitteren hinder van gehad.' Publieke Werken (1919-1926) Na het beëindigen van zijn opleiding kwam Boeken in 1919 meteen bij Publieke Werken Amsterdam terecht. Hier werkte hij tot 1926 onder leiding van directeur A.R. Hulshoff. In 1923 werd hij overgeplaatst naar de onderafdeling Stadsontwikkeling, waar hij zich bezig hield met de uitbreiding van Amsterdam. Van april 1924 tot maart 1925 werd hij naar eigen zeggen 'verbannen' naar Zwitserland in verband met ziekte. Ook later is in dagboeken en brieven van en aan Boeken regelmatig melding gemaakt van de zwakke gezondheid van Boeken. De periode bij Publieke Werken werd door Boeken beschouwd als de minst interessante periode uit zijn architectenloopbaan. Het ambtenarenbestaan werd door hem ervaren als beperkend. Uit de dagboeken blijkt dat de spanningen die dit veroorzaakte hem het werken soms onmogelijk maakten. Het meeste werk van Publieke Werken in die tijd werd gebouwd in Amsterdamse School-stijl. In het begin van zijn aanstelling bij Publieke Werken hield Boeken zich veel bezig met het ontwerpen van diverse telefooncentrales in Amsterdam. Hiervoor heeft hij in 1920 een studiereis gemaakt naar Duitsland. In deze tijd ontwierp Boeken verder onder meer het gebouw van de Gemeentelijke Geneeskundige en Gezondheidszorg aan het Waterlooplein, een laboratorium en bergplaats aan de Middenweg en een complex schoolgebouwen voor G.L.O. aan de Kometensingel in Amsterdam. Ook heeft Boeken meerdere bedrijfsgebouwen, scholen en enkele openbare gebouwtjes ontworpen. Noemenswaardig zijn tenslotte de verkeerstoren op Schiphol en bijbehorende gebouwen die hij in 1926 ontwierp. Deze zijn helaas verwoest in 1940. Het werk van Publieke werken was voor het algemeen belang. De naam van de architecten deed dus niet ter zake. Ook samenwerkingsverbanden en 'correcties' van bestaande ontwerpen kwamen veel voor. Het is daarom moeilijk voor architectuurhistorici de oorspronkelijke architecten van gebouwen uit die tijd te achterhalen. Het overzicht van het oeuvre van Boeken zal dus noodgedwongen incompleet zijn. Zelfstandig architect (1926-1951) In 1926 vestigde Boeken zich uiteindelijk als zelfstandig architect in Amsterdam (Keizersgracht 614). In de jaren 1927 en 1928 hield hij zich bezig met het ontwerpen van woningen voor enkele Amsterdamse wijken. Van belang is vooral het door hem gewijzigde bebouwingsplan voor een wijk in Amsterdam-west. De hieraan voorafgaande studies van de reeds bestaande, maar ook door Boeken zelf ontworpen nieuwe woningtypen en -blokken, leidden in 1931 tot een schematisch bebouwingsplan voor de ongeveer 17 hectare te bebouwen oppervlakte. Architect Auke Komter heeft tussen 1924 en 1932 voor Boeken gewerkt (ook heeft hij voor Duiker en Le Corbusier gewerkt). De eerste ervaringen als particulier architect vielen zeker tegen. Maar al snel vond Boeken geestverwanten in Dessau waar hij, in de functie van journalist, in december 1926 de opening van het Bauhaus bezocht. Tijdens deze opening had hij zijn eerste internationale contacten met M. Breuer, W. Gropius, E. May, K. Schwitters en L. Moholy Nagy. Thuis, in zijn dagboek, slaakte hij de zucht 'de eerste gedachte die mij inviel toen ik mij in Dessau en het Bauhaus georiënteerd had was deze: wat zonde van de zeven jaren die ik aan P.W. verknoeid heb'. Het is Boeken niet gelukt een groot zelfstandig oeuvre op te bouwen. Hiervoor zijn meerdere oorzaken aan te wijzen. Ten eerste volgde in de jaren dertig, na de hausse van de economie van de jaren twintig, een economische crisis. Ook de dreiging en het uitbreken van de Tweede Wereldoorlog droegen niet bij aan een gunstig klimaat voor architecten. Ten tweede sloot Boeken zich aan bij het Nederlandse Nieuwe Bouwen. Deze groep architecten was weliswaar geënt op de nieuwe tijd, maar in de praktijk waren zij tot de jaren veertig en vijftig niet populair. De meeste opdrachten gingen naar de meer traditionele architecten. De enige echte grote opdracht die Boeken heeft uitgevoerd, en waarmee hij ook internationale bekendheid heeft verworven, is de Tennis- en tentoonstellingshal Apollohal Amsterdam die hij ontwierp in 1933-1935 aan de Apollolaan in Amsterdam. Met veel moeite wist hij enkele woningbouwopdrachten van bouwondernemingen in de wacht te slepen. Dit terwijl hij zich in publicaties verzette tegen de beperkte vrijheid en verantwoordelijkheden die de architecten kregen bij dit werk. Voorts heeft Boeken enkele landhuisjes en woonhuizen ontworpen voor particulieren, heeft hij Auke Komter geholpen bij diens project in Bloemendaal aan Zee, en heeft hij zich een tijd bezig gehouden met het Floratheater in Amsterdam totdat dit werd overgedragen aan Jan Wils. De resterende tijd vulde Boeken met het ontwerpen van enkele monumentjes, zoals de zonnewijzer voor de ANWB aan de Churchillaan te Amsterdam, en een druk verenigingsleven. De Tweede Wereldoorlog werd door Boeken ervaren als geestelijk beperkend. Er was weinig tot geen werk voorhanden. Bovendien was er nauwelijks activiteit op cultureel gebied, zodat ook zijn tweede bezigheid, het bestuderen van de cultuurgeschiedenis en het stimuleren van de openbare discussie hierover, grotendeels wegviel. Het enige dat overbleef was de voorbereiding met onder andere P. Zanstra, A.W.N. Giesen en K.L. Sijmons van de wederopbouw die zou volgen op de verwoestende oorlog. Deze voorbereidingen wierpen na de oorlog hun vruchten af. De architecten van het Nederlandse Nieuwe Bouwen werden inmiddels erkend en Boeken en zijn 'overleg-partners' werden supervisor van de grote uitbreidingsgebieden van Amsterdam. Boeken werd supervisor van het uitbreidingsgebied Bos en Lommer. Ook deze functie werd door hem gezien als beperkend, daar hij een moeilijke positie had tussen de opdrachtgever, de gemeente Amsterdam en de architecten. Toch wordt Boeken gezien als een belangrijke drijvende kracht achter de wederopbouw. In deze laatste periode voor zijn dood heeft Boeken ook vele restauraties uitgevoerd, voornamelijk van Nederlands Hervormde kerken, en behoorden enkele opdrachten voor woonhuizen en bedrijfsgebouwen tot zijn bezigheden. Docentschap Boeken is lange tijd docent geweest aan de Academie voor de Bouwkunst in Amsterdam. Hier gaf hij in de avonduren lezingen. In de periode van 1935 tot 1937 heeft hij samen met P. Zanstra en H. Mastenbroek een jaarlijkse studiegroep voor MTS studenten georganiseerd. Deze groepen kwamen wekelijks samen en hielden zich bezig met ontwerpopdrachten. Ontwerpen van deze studenten werden tentoongesteld. Zoals ook zijn samenwerking met jongere architecten in 'Groep 32' duidelijk maakte, was Boeken geïnteresseerd in de nieuwe generatie van architecten. Zijn architectonische dagboeken maken duidelijk dat Boeken voortdurend trachtte zich los te maken van vooroordelen en manieren van kijken en ontwerpen. Mogelijk hoopte hij dat deze jonge geesten niet beperkt waren door de traditionele architectuuropvattingen zoals de klassieke benadering of de Amsterdamse School, of door de dogma's van het Nieuwe Bouwen. Na de oorlog gaf Boeken les in het derde jaar van een HBO te Leiden. Hierover schreef hij op drie oktober 1947: 'Maar evenzeer heb ik er veel aan gehad, heb ik veel van het werk van die jongens geleerd.' Beschrijving van enkele objecten uit het oeuvre Grafisch werk Twee jaar zijn overlijden werd in de Academie van Bouwkunst in Amsterdam een tentoonstelling van grafisch werk van Boeken georganiseerd. P. Zanstra en W. Jos. de Gruyter leidden de expositie in met een voordracht. Het werk dat in Forum ter ere van deze expositie werd afgebeeld stamde uit het tweede deel van de jaren dertig. Het grafisch werk van Boeken is geometrisch van opzet. Het bestaat uit verschillende geometrische figuren, lijnen, punten en arabeskvormen die in een spanningsveld ten opzichte van elkaar in het vlak geplaatst zijn. Straatmeubilair In 1934 werd Boeken, samen met drie beeldhouwers, uitgenodigd voor de besloten prijsvraag voor een monument dat door het Nederlandse volk aan de A.N.W.B. ter gelegenheid van zijn vijftigjarig bestaan zou worden aangeboden. Boekens inzending, een zonnewijzer van brons op een grondplaat van Poullonaie, werd uitverkozen. Omdat er geld over was mocht hij een tweede, kleiner monumentje maken voor de A.N.W.B., een Luchtwegwijzer, voor de Gemeente Luchthaven Schiphol. De zonnewijzer werd geplaatst in het plantsoen van de Noorder Amstellaan. Landhuis 'De Zwerfsteen' te Bilthoven, 1920 In 1920 ontwierp Boeken enkele landhuizen te Bilthoven in opdracht van N.V. 'Het moderne landhuis'. Eén van deze landhuizen was 'De Zwerksteen' aan de Soestdijksestraatweg 113. Het deed landelijk en statig aan. Het bestond uit drie woonlagen. Het was gebouwd in baksteen en had een rieten dak dat de twee verdiepingen bedekte. Op het dak waren verscheidene grote schoorstenen geplaatst. De ramen waren omlijst met houtwerk en hadden een houten roedeverdeling. Ze vormden kleine onderbrekingen in het muurvlak, waardoor het huis een donkere indruk maakte. Het huis had een uitbouw, ook met rieten dak, waar de ingang in was geplaatst, en een loggia. Woningbouw aan de Sassenheimstraat 1926-1928 De woningbouw aan de Sassenheimstraat wordt beschouwd als Boekens beste werk van voor de Apollohal. Tijdens de verbouwing van landhuis 'De Zwerfsteen' maakte Boeken een vergelijking tussen dat huis, zijn woningbouw aan de Sassenheimstraat en zijn latere werk, zoals de Apollohal. Kennelijk beschouwde hij deze drie bouwwerken als typerend voor drie verschillende fasen in zijn werk. De woningbouw aan de Sassenheimstraat zou dus gezien kunnen worden als een overgangswerk tussen zijn Amsterdamse School-werk en zijn functionalistische werk. De woningbouw bestond uit vier woonlagen en een zolder. In tegenstelling tot veel particuliere woningbouw was hier de constructie uitgangspunt van de vorm, zowel in de hoofdvorm als in de detaillering. Boeken maakte gebruik van latijen van gewapend beton boven de ramen en portalen, metselwerk van bonte waalklinkers en staand verband voegwerk en staal. Het blok had een rood dak van onverglaasde pannen. Het woningenblok aan de Sassenheimstraat had de voor Amsterdam gebruikelijke maatvoering, met dubbele ingangsportalen en halfronde balkons. Het was echter geen Amsterdamse School want de balkons werden gevormd door vrij uitkragende betonnen platen met een fijn stalen hekwerk. Het Apollocomplex De enige echte grote opdracht die Boeken heeft uitgevoerd, en waarmee hij ook internationale bekendheid heeft verworven, is het Apollocomplex. Het werd gebouwd op het gebied tussen het Zuider Amstelkanaal, de Apollolaan 2-4 en de Stadionweg 1-5. Het was bedoeld als semi-permanent bouwwerk dat ongeveer twintig jaar zou blijven staan. Anno nu, 1996, staat het er nog. De sporthal was na de Openluchtschool van Duiker het tweede bouwwerk van een architect van het Nieuwe Bouwen dat werd toegestaan in het mathematische uitbreidingsplan-Zuid van Berlage. In de opzet van het plan had Berlage het Zuiderstation en andere pleinen, met monumentale gebouwen die belangrijke maatschappelijke functies moesten hebben, gepland. Slot '...het besef leeft, dat Boeken een bijzondere plaats in de Nederlandse bouwkunst van onze tijd inneemt; dat hij een figuur is, die niet opgehouden heeft tot ons te spreken, ook al is zijn aardse stem verstomd.' In tegenstelling tot andere architecten van grote betekenis voor de ontwikkeling van de architectuur, geniet architect Albert Boeken heden tegenwoordig nauwelijks nog bekendheid. Alleen de Apollohal heeft hem nationale en internationale bekendheid gegeven. Feit is dat Boeken door zijn actieve verenigingsleven en zijn lidmaatschap van meerdere redacties van toonaangevende architectuurtijdschriften een grote bijdrage heeft geleverd aan het architectuurdebat van de eerste helft van deze eeuw. Zijn standpunt was hierbij niet eenduidig, maar veranderde meerdere malen gedurende deze periode. Zijn houding was steeds open, hij was altijd bereid tot vernieuwing, en vervuld van verantwoordelijkheidsbesef. Gedurende geheel zijn leven heeft Boeken zich verzet tegen de verstarring en uitholling van leuzen en normen. Dit zag hij als de vijand van de goede architect en de goede architectuur. Centraal stond hierbij de idee dat de tijden veranderen en dat de mens en haar omgeving voor de erfenis van de oude tijd, moest durven mee veranderen. De architect moest, zij het weloverwogen, bij de tijd blijven. Ook heeft Boeken steeds de rechten en plichten van de architect in de gaten gehouden. Category:Architect